


I Will Not Greave!

by JesseX3



Series: The Cost of the Crown [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Did I Spell That Right?, Gen, M/M, is he dead?, is it gay or just friendship goals?, ne beta we die like men, this is not how you greave, we will find out next time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: Mikleo may be the King, but he really hates polotics.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: The Cost of the Crown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Will Not Greave!

The King stands next to the pyre, eyes focused on the red flames, back ramrod stright, his five Knights stand beside him tears streaming, as the people of LadyLake mourn the lose of a dear friend.

As night falls Lailah watches the King more closely, “He’s not doing so well.”

“What did you expect? He’s aways been obsessed with Sorey.” Edna butts in, absently twirling her parasol.

“I don't think obsessed is the right word.” Lailah chides, watching the King as he stands on the library's balcony, looking up to the moon.

“Well? Are you going to talk to him or what?”

Lailah hums, stepping into the moon lit night, “Your highness?”

“You once said that everyone has a spirit. Do you think-” Mikleo’s voice chokes up, “I can’t feel him anymore. He’s just gone!” The fire seraph steps close to the King, trying to warm the shivering water seraph, “What do I do Lailah?”

“Greave. Your Knights are still here, our Highness, we will help you, as we always have.”

“ Greave? I don't want to greave! I want to find Sorey! I want my friend back! I want to murder the beast that hurt him!” Mikleo screams.

“Your highness-”

“NO! You know how much Sorey means to me, and they didn’t even bring back his- his body. I can't- I don't understand. He's my best friend, he's been through so much worse and he's always come back. I want to bring him home, but because of this bureaucracy I can't even leave the city until that troll from Pandora leaves! I hate this! I should have been with him! I should have been there to bring him home!” Tears slowly start to trail from the King's eyes, his energy leaving him as he collapses into the fire Knight's arms.

The next morning the King greets the emacary from Pandora, the perfect picture of a composed King. Nearby the five Knights stand in attention, the gap between Alisha and Lailah the only indication that something is missing.


End file.
